siftumbrafandomcom-20200214-history
Transmission 14
On April 14h, 2012, the user Umbra posted transmission fourteen in the Spreaker.com website. The transmission starts with a series of horns followed by an excerpt of The Peace Patrol. The body of the transmission contained a series of numbers. Decoded Message This was the first message ecrypted with a Playfair Cipher. The keyword for this message was BANIWR (Banjawarn). After decoding, the message reads: CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA PASSTYPE PAPA PASSTYPE PAPA MILGRAM WEEPS FOR CAUTIONS NOT HEEDED THE OSCILLATING EARTH AS WITNESS THE BLIND WITH LEAD THE CIRCUS INTO SHAMBALA BHAIRAVA SURELY KNOWS THE WAY CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Notes *Playfair cipher, key BANIWR (Banjawarn) It is decoded with the typo: “the blind with(will) lead.” It’s been left as decoded on case that error is meaningful. *Stanley Milgram conducted the famous “obedience/authority” experiments on which people were asked by the man on the white coat with the clipboard to apply successive electric shocks to increasing intensity to an experimenters’ confederate. ⅔’s to people would apply all levels to shocks, from the smallest, through those that made the confederate scream on agony, to those final levels where the confederate had fallen strangely silent.() It was an attempt to understand how atrocities like the Holocaust could be committed by normal people. *Of course Bhairava knows the way. He’ll destroy us all: (I find it interesting that he used Bhairava instead to Kali. Though debatable, Kali is considered to be the strongest deity; she can be defeated by nothing. However, she isn’t all destruction and death. Unbelievably, she has the soft side, and she will protect her followers. Also, she has the close association with time.) “Bhairava has the dog (Shvan) as his divine vahana (vehicle).” - *Bhairava’s origins can be traced to the conversation between Lord Brahma and LordVishnu recounted on "Shiv Maha-Puran" where Lord Vishnu asks Lord Brahma who is the supreme creator to the Universe. Brahma tells Vishnu he (Brahma) is the supreme creator. Angry, Shiva (who on reality is the creator) incarnated on the form to Bhairava. Bhairava beheaded one to Brahma's five heads. Since then Brahma has only four heads. When depicted as Kala Bhairava, Bhairava is shown carrying the decapitated head to Brahma. Because he harmed the Brahmin, he was forced to carry around the head from years and roam asBhikshatana, the mendicant, until he had been absolved to the sin. Shiva was the chief deity to Aum Shinrikyo and appeared on many to the supposed visions had by Ashara. *Bhairava is the Puranic deity, who originated during the medieval period. Bhairava on his host to forms, is primarily the guardian deity, worshipped at lonely intersections, outside towns and villages, near cemeteries, from protection from all things occult. One to the most popular rituals to worship to Bhairava was observed before the war, wherein the black dog would be fed, among many things, blood. The dog would then be set loose on the direction to the enemy, and believed to bring destruction on the enemy. (Also important to note, several Indian soldiers who have wrote memoirs to fighting China and Pakistan on the 60s and 70s, recount that “Bhairava” was one to the most commonly used terms to describe the contingent that would storm the weapons bunker, effectively neutralizing them. I am currently trying to find the link to the source to this. If not, will return shortly with scans to said memoirs) *Shambhala is the Buddhist mythical kingdom. It’s also the name to “Shambhala International” and their “Shambhala training”, the text to which is called “The Great Eastern Sun.” Aum Shirnikyo and Ashara felt that they would bring Shambala to the rest to the world. The mythic view is that at the end to times an invading army will come, do battle, be defeated, and bring about the golden age. *The Earth’s oscillating has the scientific suggestion. This paired with the mention to Milgram and his experiments could be seen as tie to Hikari No Wa’s efforts to blend science and religion. Aum had the lot to interest on Tesla’s patents and ‘frequency resonance’. Original Transcript CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA 22 03 17 25 20 15 22 19 04 25 PAPA 22 03 17 25 20 15 22 19 04 25 PAPA 12 23 13 08 03 02 20 06 04 25 03 19 20 05 21 07 08 03 00 15 02 19 10 17 02 17 16 13 04 25 06 05 06 05 16 13 18 19 16 05 05 19 08 10 19 23 02 11 03 11 06 15 16 03 20 10 23 19 10 04 17 25 20 15 12 03 10 07 23 10 06 14 23 19 11 13 03 10 06 17 12 03 05 01 03 04 25 15 23 10 15 16 16 12 23 08 01 07 10 08 14 01 16 03 02 05 03 01 10 16 02 07 12 19 24 12 02 17 10 20 16 13 06 10 10 22 CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Category:Transmissions